1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of metal/composite laminate fabrication. More specifically, the invention is a fabrication method involving resin infusion of a layered metal/composite hybrid and the resulting metal/composite hybrid laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal/composite hybrid laminates provide a combination of structural and functional properties for a variety of applications to include aerospace structures. When comparing a structure made from a metal/composite hybrid laminate with one made from just the parent metal, the hybrid laminate-based structure is lighter in weight, has improved load bearing ability, is stiffer, and has improved fatigue properties. When comparing the hybrid laminate-based structure with one made from just the parent composite, the hybrid laminate-based structure has improved impact resistance, damage tolerance, and permeation resistance.
Currently, metal/composite hybrid laminates are prepared by compressing (e.g., using a press, autoclave, etc.) layers of metal sheets interleaved with layers of fibrous sheets previously impregnated with a resin. The fibrous sheets can be comprised of unidirectionally-arranged fibers or a mesh of woven fibers. The layered structure is typically placed in a mold prior to compression processing thereof. However, both autoclave and press molding techniques require complex tooling and are limited in size/shape owing to the size limitations of autoclave or press molding equipment.